


Lazy Day

by sammylacutie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Makorra Summer Project, fluff attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/pseuds/sammylacutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a lazy day once in awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

_The morning_

__  
  


The early morning sun creeped through the white lace curtains of the bay shape window. The faint smell of salt water stuck in the atmosphere. Two bodies laid in the large king sized bed. Brown muscular arms held a paler lengthier body in their grasp. Clothes were scattered across the rich carpet other than the underwear which they wore.

 

The sun's light shined on the couple's faces. The man squinted eye his orange fire colored eyes open and smacked his lips into tired yawn. His girlfriend squeezed her arms around him as she felt him wake up. She buried her head into his warm skin. Shifting his weight, Mako turned his body around so he was facing Korra. A groan fell from her lips as she felt him move. Her boyfriend kissed her forehead, and Korra laid her head on his chest. Her cropped brown hair was finally growing back; it ran down a bit past her bare shoulders.

 

"Good morning." Mako smiled softly. Korra groaned again and didn't look up.

"Go...back to sleep. Mornings...evil." He chuckled and pulled her into his embrace.

"Alright alright." He kissed the top of her head right as he heard a snore from her. Mako shook his head and fell back asleep.

 

_The afternoon_

Korra's bright blue eyes fluttered opened when she heard the loud crashes of the waves hit the sand. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up slowly, careful of not waking up Mako, who still faced her but his arms had let go of her at some point during their sleep. The twenty one year old leaned down and grabbed a blue tank top from the floor and slipped it on. She settled back into the comfy bed with her eyes watching Mako. He always looked peaceful when he slept. The last several months had been hard on Mako with his job as a detective from going to case to case and solving crimes. He needed this vacation.

 

As her hand brushed some of his hair flashbacks of the previous night flew through her mind. The romantic cheesy dinner they shared at a local restaurant to the dancing with no music near the ocean (which ended with them playing in the cool water of the Kyoshi Sea) to finally going back to their hotel room and having the rest of the night to show how much they loved and cared for one another. Korra could still feel the slight soreness in between her legs.

 

Deciding to be a tease Korra leaned over and applied kisses over his naked chest and face. The scattered butterfly kisses awoke him and he moaned softly. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She laughed gently and continued to kiss him everywhere but his lips.

 

"Korra it's too early for this." He drowsily said with his eyes trying to focus with the scene in front of him. Korra chuckled and pecked his lips.

"It's two in the afternoon. When did you start sleeping in like this?"

"When a vixen crawled into my bed last night." Korra stuck out her tongue. Mako leaned up and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was soft as they their eyes closed. His hands traveled from her thighs to her waist giving them a noticeably squeeze. She moaned slightly in their kiss before pulling away. Korra leaned down and nuzzles her face into the crook of Mako's neck. She kissed his skin lightly before she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. Mako shifted so that Korra was on the side of him with his arm wrapped around her. Her legs tangled with his. Soon enough the two were back asleep in the land of dreams.

 

_The evening_

 

It wasn't a shift in movement nor loveable affection that woke Korra up for the third time that day. It was the smell of fresh hot food in their room.

 

The aroma in the air was heavy with spices and herbs. Korra's stomach growled in hunger and she sat up. A big yawn fell from her lips as she stretched her arms upward. Her gaze went over to Mako who was bringing a big plate of noodles to the bed. Korra would be lying if she said she didn't drool. He handed her the plate as he settled back into the hotel bed. He smiled when he met her gaze.

 

"Is this room service?"

"Yeah." Mako grabbed a pair I chopsticks and grabbed a few noodles. Korra wore a small pout.

"Didn't you get your own plate?"

"Nope. So deal with it." She stuck out her tongue and right as he went grab more noodles she took his and ate them. The spice and herbs were mixed in the sauce so well the dish was rich. Mako rolled his eyes but continued to eat.

 

While the couple ate they talked and listened to the tide rise and fall outside their window. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with beautiful colors. At one point they both grabbed the same noodle. They chewed until their lips touched. Korra kissed his mouth quickly before pulling away. Mako wore a goofy grin on his face.

 

"I got breadsticks too." Korra perked up.

"Canm im hame some?" She asked with a mouth filled with noodles. Mako chuckled and rolled his eyes but nodded and went to grab the bin of bread. Before he returned to the bed he picked up a small box and opened it. In it was a small silver ring with a small sapphire in the middle of the band. He was still in the works of making the betrothal necklace for Korra, but it was taking awhile and their anniversary would was approaching in the next couple months, so he'll wait until then (and hopefully have it done by then too).

 

Mako placed the ring on a breadstick making it obvious for Korra to see. This was a pretty stupid idea he admitted to himself, but it was unique and they were alone without any interruptions plus Korra loved food so she'll love the idea too. He walked back over to the bed and gave her the bin.

 

His expectation was that Korra would notice the ring and gasp and say her answer (hopefully yes). But in reality, Korra picked up the breadstick that the ring was on and ate the piece of food. His eyes widened as he realized all the possibilities of what could go wrong in this situation. She turned her head to look at him and right as she smile her tooth landed on something hard. A bizarre look appeared on her face as she tasted the cold sliver of the ring. Korra's hand fished for a napkin and spat when she noticed the ring. She looked to ring then to Mako then back to ring.

 

Why the hell would a ring be on the breadstick...oh oh spirits.

 

Korra turned and saw Mako's dorkish (and slightly worried) smile. Before he could say anything she pulled him into a deep kiss. He kissed back and pulled her close. One hand flew down to her waist while the other rested on her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Mako pulled back panting slightly.

 

"So does this mean yes?"

"Of course it does you dork!” Mako’s face shined and pulled Korra into a one of his spinning hugs. She laughed as she held on with her feet dangling off the ground. He set her back down on the ground, and Korra pulled him down with her so that their were both back on the bed. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a while. The burning orange danced with cool blue colors of their eyes. Korra broke the contact and grabbed the ring. She wiped it before slipping it on her ring finger.

 

“I’m not a fan of jewelry, but I love this ring. Even though I almost swallowed it.”

“To be fair I thought you would see the ring.”

“Interesting place to put an engagement ring.”

“Well you love food and me so I put the two and two together.”

“Oh Raava Mako.” Korra shook her head and continued.

“I never knew you had good taste in jewelry though.

“I have excellent taste in a lot of things.”

“Not in cheesy mystery novels.”

“Those are good quality books Korra.”

“Mako I predicted the plot and killer from reading the first page of that book.”

“Silence of the Koloa-Lambs was a story about a cannibal helping the government out with tracking down a serial killer. You couldn’t have predicted the killer.”

“Yeah but I knew the guy would end up out of jail and continue to eat people.” Mako sighed gently, not even bothering to try to reason with his fiancé.

 

Fiancé It has a ring to it. The name made his heart skip a beat. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

 

“I love you.” Korra smiled softly she kissed his chin.

“I love you too Mako.” His smile grew as their lips met again. They kissed for a few minutes before Korra pulled out of his grasp and settled into his arms. They had been sleeping all day, but neither one of them complained about it. It seemed adnormal, but lazy days were the best part of any vacation.  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing Makorra, and when I heard about the project I knew I had to write something for it. So after some time brainstorming I came up with this idea. I want to thank Hiba/GrandmaMako (on tumblr) for betaing the story before I submitted it to the Makorra Summer Project. Go check it out on tumblr, there's over 400 pages of makorra content, and you can download it for free!!


End file.
